In recent years, following the improved efficiency of a mobile type terminal device (hereinafter, simply referred to as a mobile terminal) such as a cellular phone device, an environment where highly efficient applications can be performed on a terminal has developed. One of these applications is an application for dictation which performs voice recognition of dictation content and performs character input by only stating (dictating) text in voice (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 6 described below). Such dictation input (character input by voice recognition) is especially effective in a mobile terminal. This is because the input device of a mobile terminal is only equipped with a device having mediocre operating efficiency, such as a touch panel. When the above-described application is installed, character input of dictation content can directly carried out, and it is not necessary to use an input device such as the touch panel having mediocre operating efficiency.